


Rin eats an orange

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, completely pure and innocent, heavily implied fruit peeling, no lewd interpretations whatsoever, not safe for oranges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: See title.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinrin kagamine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rinrin+kagamine).



> Written for rinrin kagamine/moonieeeee. Happy birthday!

She’s having one of those restless nights.

Tossing and turning upon the bed next to her twin brother - still sound asleep by contrast - Rin Kagamine gives up on resting for the moment. She swings her legs to the side of the bed before making her way towards the kitchen for a snack to hopefully calm her nerves.

She flicks the switch, and the kitchen becomes bathed with light. It’s incredibly modern: the cyberpod decor. With walls reminiscent of brushed steel, the table and chairs sculpted out of a white plastic substance in one piece provide a functional elegance to the room.

Opening the drawer glowing with a dim yellow light, Rin fishes a paring knife and a fork from the left side partition, and gingerly carries them to the table. In the centre of that table is a selection of fruits upon a rectangular glass platter, yellow as well, of course. The bananas laid out across the edges of the dish surround the pyramid of oranges within. Rin chooses the orange off the top - picking anything else would cause the stack to fall. She then moves to the cupboard to retrieve a small plate, before returning to sit at the porcelain white table and setting to work with the knife.

Skilled hands make short work of the outer layer, leaving only the smallest traces of pith remaining after the surgery is done. Oranges are Rin’s favourite, after all. She then takes the knife to make even pieces of the transformed fruit. With her miniature fruit fork, she presses its tines into the soft flesh, causing some of the orange’s insides to dribble out. She plops the piece of fruit into her small mouth with some excitement, biting down with the piece placed upon the teeth of the right-hand side.

The juices almost explode within Rin’s mouth, and she gives a satisfied “mmmmph” with her mouth still closed, savouring the tasty, perfectly ripened fruit. She chews upon it happily. The liquid of the fruit becomes mingled with those around Rin’s tongue, causing a warm, tingling sensation to dance across her tastebuds before the rest of her mouth moves into gear, sending the mix of saliva and orange sliding down the back of her throat. The slick, sweet mixture causes Rin to shiver with delight. She needs another piece. Luckily, there’s still a few more to go.

Rin places the next piece into her mouth with gleeful expectation. She has to stop herself, however, when she finds herself biting against a tiny, hard object within the fruit. She didn’t see it before she began, so it catches her by surprise.

Rin is a clever girl. But for all her good qualities, she’s still a teenager. She’s just not used to swallowing the seed yet. As such, she shifts her head with a delicate movement to spit the item from her mouth. It comes out and lands on the plate with a quiet “ping”, still wet with her mouth fluids. She returns to chewing in quiet satisfaction, the taste of citrus on her tongue and lips as more juice spreads its way around the edges of her mouth.

Again, she swallows. Again, the wonderful, sweet taste causes a shiver across her spine.

The other pieces are just as wonderful to Rin. She presses her hand to her lips when masticating upon them, and she can feel the wet juices leaking and soaking onto her digits. She licks her fingers with care and long, slow motions afterwards, making sure that not a single drop is wasted.

Rin notices that there's still a bit of juice remaining on the plate, so she lifts it off the table and brings it to her face, tonguing the residue greedily. She lets out a satisfied sigh as she brings it away from her face, finding it licked spotless. It’s the perfect way to spend the night, quenching her hungry desires.

The orange now nestled within her stomach, Rin finds herself refreshed. She moves to the bathroom so she can brush her teeth before returning to bed, as Rin is a good, pure, innocent girl. However, she instantly regrets doing that, giving a small groan as the bristles rub against her tongue and teeth.

That’s because unlike Rin and oranges, citrus and toothpaste makes a bad combination.


End file.
